Serie A
by AllIWantIsEverything
Summary: Journalist Elena Gilbert has been given a chance to live in Italy, on one condition. All she has to do is cover the finals of Serie A. What will ensue when Italy's top striker, Damon Salvatore, pursues her after he and AC Milan win the championships? AU Finally complete!
1. We Are The Champions

**A/N: Hello, all. So, I realize this isn't the best idea since I already have a Victorious story I haven't finished yet, but I'm having major writers block with that and this just came to me so easily... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Serie A. Just my ideas. For those who don't know, Serie A is the biggest Italian soccer league.**

**Summary: Journalist Elena Gilbert has been given a chance to live in Italy, on one condition. All she has to do is cover the finals of Serie A. What will ensue when Italy's top striker, Damon Salvatore, pursues her after he and AC Milan win the championships?**

* * *

Drums pound, people sing, and streamers cover the unused sections of the field. AC Milan and Juventus are tied 1-1 with 5 minutes left in the game.

I can't believe I got dragged into this. I don't even like soccer that much. When I was offered this job a few months ago, they never told me I'd be covering soccer for this long. Although I have to admit, this game is pretty good, and these guys are pretty hot, especially that one forward...

Loud cheers and even louder drums and horns pull me out of my thoughts. I look down to the field to see the ball sitting in Junventus' net, the timer showing that the 5 minutes of stoppage time has ended, and the AC Milan boys crowding around the forward from my thoughts in the middle of the field. All the Milan fans sitting below the press box are celebrating and jumping around, banging on their drums and knocking back more bottles of beer. Everything becomes a blur now.

People quickly move around me, and the next thing I know, I'm in the backseat of a limo on the way to a party for the Serie A champions. The rest of the reporters and I arrive at the venue, and make our way inside. I decide to wait until the crowd has settled to interview the players.

I find the food table and casually lean against the wall next to it. I watch as the lucky fans that are able to attend the party knock back even more alcohol than before, along with some of the people I dare call colleagues. I sigh and push up from the wall, moving back to the table and scanning it for some kind of decent food. Suddenly, I feel a warm body behind me and I whip around only to come face to face with one of the players' chest. The scorer of the winning goal. I don't remember his name, but I certainly recognize his body.

I lift my gaze from his hard, muscular chest to his face. I meet the most beautiful eyes, a clear, ocean blue, smooth tanned skin, a square, defined jaw, and a shock of jet black hair. The man smiles down at me and raises a hand to my face to remove a stray piece of brown hair from my cheek. I freeze under his boldness.

"Ciao. Chi sei?" he says in flawless Italian. I look up at him, dumbfounded. I may live in Italy, but I don't speak an ounce of Italian. He chuckles lightly. "You're not from Italy, are you?" he asks in a beautiful accent. I nod my head in agreement. "Well, since you don't know, I just asked who you are. You're definitely not from around here."

"Umm... I'm Elena Gilbert." I hold up my hand in the few inches that exist between our bodies. He looks down at it before grasping it tightly and shaking my hand. He doesn't let it go, rather lacing our fingers together and dropping our joined hands to my side.

"Well, Elena Gilbert, what is a pretty girl like you doing here? Where are you from?"

"I'm from America." I say shakily. "I got a job covering the championship game tonight, and I decided to stay in Italy." I think quickly as I can to try to think of this man's name. I had heard it probably a thousand times tonight, but right now, it escapes me. Damn it.

"America, huh? No wonder you don't speak Italian. You do know who I am, right?"

_I know you, I just can't remember your name, _I thought. Wait. Everyone was calling him Savior. What was the Italian word for Savior? Salvatore! That's his name. Damon Salvatore.

"Of course I do. You're Damon Salvatore. Scorer of the winning goal, most goals in Serie A and Italy's top ranked player and at only 23 years old. Everyone knows you who are and loves you." He hums at my words.

"Mmm. Smart little American, aren't we?" He twirls my bangs around his finger. I giggle softly, blushing profusely and he smiles down at me.

"I guess so. Why are you talking to me, anyway? You're famous! There are plenty of Italian... girls at this party for you to flirt with. Why flirt with an American?"

"Well, I've tried out the Italian selection, and they don't fascinate me as much as you Americans do. They don't have your spunk." He says, getting closer to me, if that is humanly possible. He places his hands on the sides of the table next to my hips. Breathing suddenly becomes more difficult.

"Ehi! Salvatore! Stiamo tornando all stadio, andiamo!" Damon lets out a growl like noise before responding to his teammate.

"Un secondo, amico." He calls to the man. "Sadly, I have to go, cara mia, but trust me," he leans in close to my ear. "I will find you again." I stand frozen in place as he whispers a goodbye in my ear, kisses my cheek and walks away. When he reaches the door, he turns around and smiles at me. I make my best attempt at a smile before he disappears through the doors.

I move around in a catatonic state for the rest of the night. Nothing seems right, and I can't help but hope that Damon keeps his promise and finds me.

**A/N: Hello! You're now reading stories by a licensed driver! Woohoo! Well there ya go. First chapter of this new story. I know this is short, I'm sorry. I have the rest of this planned out, so this should go better than "Discovered Love" currently is. I am having the BIGGEST writer's block with that story it isn't even funny. So I'll try to get that up at some point, I promise. I've just been swamped lately and my AP test is coming up in a little under a week, so I'm kinda stressing. So I promise I will try to have the next chapters of my 2 chapter stories up soon. Thanks for reading! R&R XOXO ~AllIWantIsEverything **

**OH! Italian translations: **Ehi! Salvatore! Stiamo tornando all stadio, andiamo = hey! Salvatore! We're going back to the stadium! Let's go!

Cara mia = my dear

**(Sorry to all of you out there that speak Italian if this is wrong, I used Google translate. I want to speak Italian, but Rosetta Stone is WAY too expensive and I can't find something else to teach me, so if you have suggestions, I'm all for it!)**


	2. Second Meeting

I wake up the next morning beyond tired. I spent the entire night tossing and turning and trying to rid myself of the nightmares of my parent's death. It was over a year ago that we went over the bridge back in Virginia, but the memory has haunted me ever since.

I drag myself out of my bed and into the kitchen of the apartment I share with another reporter who is also my best friend. I see her still sleeping when I walk by her room, obviously too hung over to wake up.

When I reach the kitchen, I notice a small bouquet of red and white roses resting on the counter. I walk cautiously over to the counter. No one has a key to my apartment besides me and Bonnie. When I get close enough, I notice there is a small pink card nestled among the roses. I pluck the card from its seat and read the neat, straight hand writing on it.

_I told you I would find you, bella. I look forward to when we meet again. But I have things to take care of, being Serie A champion and all, but we will see each other soon. Until next time, il mio amore. ~Damon _

I sigh longingly, remembering our intimate moment from last night_. He really is a charmer, but I won't give into him as easily as I did with Tyler so many years ago. _ I think to myself. My ex-boyfriend Tyler had played me, and I gave into him every time, which is one of the many reasons I took the job in Italy; a chance at a new life.

I wake Bonnie up and we both get dressed and head to work. No doubt today would be crazy, but since we're fairly new to the local journal, we aren't affected as much. Since the office isn't far from where we live, we both walk, rather than paying for a cab.

When I reach my cubicle, I find another surprise. On my desk is a large red box. I read the card held under the ribbon before pulling the ribbon off.

_To you, my love. ~Damon _

When the lid is removed, I am met with several different kinds of chocolates. I smile before closing the lid again and placing the box on my desk.

"Gilbert!" My happy moment is ruined when I hear my martinet of a boss call my name from down the hall. I sigh, annoyed and turn around to meet him face to face when he reaches my cubicle.

"Yes, sir?" I ask as politely as I can.

"I need you to go down to San Siro and talk to some of the players," my ears suddenly prick up at the chance to see Damon again. "All of your colleagues were too drunk last night to get anything about winning the championship, and have too much of a hangover to do it today, so the task falls to you. I need your articles in by 5 today, alright?" I nod quickly and he turns on his heel and makes his way back to his office. I smile and practically run to the elevator and out of the building, hailing a cab as soon as I reach the sidewalk. A taxi pulls up in front of me and I slide into the seat.

"Dove?" I may not speak Italian, but I do know that _dove _means where to.

"San Siro, please." I respond and hand him a few dollars. The ride to the stadium is short, and before I know it, I am being ushered into the building and down to the locker room. When I reach it, I try to not look around, looking for him; rather, I make a beeline for the keeper and begin to question him. He says some things in Italian that I don't understand, and I give him a dumb look, which leads him to speak more English. I nod as he explains how it feels to be the winning Serie A keeper. While he rambles on about his multiple saves during the game, I can't help but feel eyes boring into my back. I turn around to see the pair of blue eyes I had so desperately wanted to see looking at me while their owner speaks to another reporter, no doubt about being the scorer of the winning goal. I smirk at him slightly before turning back to Abbiati, flipping my hair over one shoulder, letting Damon see small tattoo on the base of my neck. I finish my interview with Abbiati and make my way up to the field in search of the manager. When I reach the turf, however, the stadium is empty. My shoulders slump and I simply stand in the middle of the field, looking like an idiot.

"You're not going to find Allegri out here. He left about a half hour ago." I turn around to see Damon walking out to where I stood in the middle of the circle.

"Well that's just a shame, isn't it." I say sarcastically when he reaches me. He smiles down at me before turning to the goal on the north side of the stadium, staring at the net attached to the white poles. I look at his face to see joy etched into his features. I stand in front of him and look up at him curiously.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask. He sighs before surprising me again by turning me around, wrapping his arms around my stomach and pulling me against his hard chest.

"Just thinking about scoring that goal. I don't even know how I did it. I just ripped a shot from the 18 yard line, not really caring if it went in or not. I was just trying to score. I know none of us on the field wanted to go into overtime, and no one ever wants to go to penalty kicks, so I just shot. But somehow by some miracle, it went into the back of that net. It was the greatest moment of my career and I didn't even mean for it to happen." He tightens his arms around my mid section, forcing me to lean my head back against his shoulder. "Did you like the gifts I left you?" I smile.

"Yes, I did. How did you get my address, by the way?" I ask, turning my head to look at him. He keeps his gaze locked on the goal, but still smirks.

"I pulled some strings. Talked to people in the publicity department, talked to your room made, yada yada yada." He says, his smile widening.

"You talked to Bonnie?" I ask, my eyes widening.

"Si. It was quite simple, actually." I shake my head in disbelief and turn my head back to the field again.

"I have another question for you."

"Ask away, bella."

"Can you teach me how to speak Italian? Everyone around me can't seem to tell I'm not from here and speaks Italian to me. It's quite the hassle, actually." He chuckles softly.

"Yes, I can. Does that mean I get to see you more?"

"I guess it does." I say, turning my head to him and smiling softly. We stand there for a while, not speaking at all.

"Are you busy today?" He finally asks.

"I have to type up an article with Abbiati's interview, but that's about it."

"Hmm. And how long will that take you?"

"Um, probably about an hour and a half." I say, turning to him. "Why?"

"My schedule is free, and I really want to spend more time with you, so I was wondering if you would like to spend the afternoon with me? We could go sightseeing or just relax at my apartment, watch movies, whatever."

"Hmm, I like the sound of movies."

"Alright, then go back and write your article and I'll pick you up around 3. Ok?" he says, loosening his grip so I can turn around to face him.

"Alright." I say. "I'll see you in a little while." I say before walking back across the field, down the tunnel and out of the stadium. The next 5 hours could not pass quick enough.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, chapter 2 is done! Woohoo! So I kinda love this story. I love the Delena pairing and soccer, so this is like my baby right now. This sounds awkward, I know. And I kinda love all of you. I posted this story at about 3 PST yesterday, and by the time I woke up at 7 this morning, I had well over 20 emails of people favoriting and reviewing. Thank you so much! So anyway, translation time! Il mio amore = my love. Dove=where to? Bella = beauty. And I think that's it. And for those of you who would bring it up, I understand Europe is on a different hour system, using America's just makes everything easier. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this and I'll have chapter 3 up ASAP! XOXO, ~AllIWantIsEverything **


	3. Elena's Downfall

After mulling over Abiatti's interview for a few hours, I am finally able to walk home. I only have about an hour before Damon is supposed to pick me up, so I decide to fix my makeup and watch TV. However, when I turn the television on, I groan, as all the programming is in Italian. I shut the TV off and move into the kitchen. I sit at the island and idly doodle on a notebook I left on the counter.

When 3 finally came, there was no knock at the door. The door didn't open, and the doorman didn't call me from the front desk to ask if someone could come up to my apartment. I decided that he may just be caught up with whatever he was doing, so I decide to get a head start on my potential articles for the next week, and before I even realize it, it's 4. I continue to write. 5. 6. I finally am so upset I throw my notebook and go to my room, slamming the door behind me. I flop down face first on the bed, trying to not cry my eyes out. A few seconds later, the familiar tri-tone sounds from my phone, signaling a next. I shoot up to look at the phone, hoping that Damon somehow got my number and has sent me a text apologizing. However, the text isn't from him, it's from Bonnie.

_Lena ~ I got way behind on my project. I'm gonna be home pretty late. Don't wait up for me, and go ahead and eat. XOXO, Bonnie _

I sigh and pull the covers off of my bed, sliding in and not bothering to change or eat. Today turned bad too quick.

* * *

I wake up in the morning to Bonnie right in front of my face. She's sitting on my bed looking at me. I groan and sit up, noting her confused expression.

"I had a bad day Bonnie, that's all." She simply nods and stands up before walking out of the room.

I redress myself in clothing I haven't been wearing for 24 hours, redo my makeup and hair and go out to the kitchen to eat breakfast with Bonnie. We chat idly together before she informs me of something I really don't want to hear:

"Hey, so when I was at the office late last night your boss told me to tell you that you need to head back to San Siro today to get an interview with the Allegri guy, since he wasn't there yesterday." I inwardly groan, but agree to it and leave the apartment and hail a cab to the stadium. When I arrive, one of the officials at the front office tells me where Allegri is, and I make my way to his office. However, his secretary informs me that he is currently in a meeting with one of the players, so I am forced to wait.

When the door to his office finally opens, I look up from my phone to see the one person I wanted to avoid step out of Allegri's office. Damon. He stops short when he sees me, and opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"Save it, Salvatore. I have nothing to say to you." I step around him, but stop and turn around before opening it. "You know, if you really don't like me, you could have at least told me instead of standing me up, asshole." I open the door and walk into the office, slamming the door behind me.

Allegri's interview quickly becomes boring. He isn't the most intelligent man I've met, and he blabs about Salvatore all the time. How Salvatore means _savior; _how he was Milan's savior; what an amazing player and nice guy he is; his amazing, unintended goal. I try to hide the looks of disgust that threaten to take over my face. After over an hour of Damon this and Damon that, I thank him and leave the office, glad to finally be able to head home.

However, when I make my way down the stairs the tri-tone sound yet again invades my thoughts. I stop at the bottom, and pull out my phone, the messaging bringing me down more.

_Sorry to ruin your day Lena, but there's another celebratory dinner tonight for the team, and since you're covering the win, you're required to go. I figured I should tell you before you got back to the office later today. I'll go with you if you want. XO, ~Bon _

The thoughts that run through my head are not pretty. I certainly do not want to go to this party, but if I don't, I risk being fired. I sigh, and make my way outside to grab a cab. Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

About 7 hours later, after about 4 hours of writing and editing, half an hour of eating, and an hour of preparation, Bonnie and I are seated in the back of a cab, on our way to the club this party for the team is supposedly being hosted at.

When we arrive, there are multiple avid Milan fans trying desperately to gain access to the club, and with a simple flash of our press passes, Bonnie and I slide by the crowd and into the club. The music is loud, the bass way to low, and the strobe lights way to bright. I groan inwardly and walk to the bar, ordering a drink and watching the drunk people on the dance floor. A light tap on my shoulder pulls me from my thoughts, and I turn around to see the one person I hoped to avoid staring at me. I groan and get up to walk away, but Damon grabs my arm and holds me in place.

"Elena, please, let me explain." He says pleadingly.

"Explain what, Damon? Huh? How you ditched me? Left me sitting in my apartment all giddy like some little teenage girl who had never been asked on a date before and had just been asked to the senior prom by the star of the football team? What explanation could you possibly have that would make me forgive you?" I say, yanking my arm out of his hand, and straightening the skirt of my long sleeved, red and skin tight dress, pulling it down to just above my knees. He smiles lightly at me before speaking.

"Allegri made me stay behind and do more interviews, I wanted to go, believe me, but I got held up. The reporters asked way more questions than I had expected. I tried to call your work at a break, but they told me you had already gone home and were too _stupido _to give me your phone number. Please believe me." His blue eyes softened, begging me to believe him. I sigh, conflicted. "Will you at least dance with me?" I nod, and he takes my hand, leading me out to the center of the dance floor.

He turns around and envelops me in his arms as a slow, somewhat depressing song plays over the speakers. He tightens his arms, forcing me to rest my head in the crook of his neck, against his shoulder.

_Be still and know that I'm with you__  
__Be still and know that I am here__  
__Be still and know that I'm with you__  
__Be still, be still, and know_

_When darkness comes upon you__  
__And covers you with fear and shame__  
__Be still and know that I'm with you__  
__And I will say your name__If terror falls upon your bed__  
__And sleep no longer comes__  
__Remember all the words I said__  
__Be still, be still, and know_

_And when you go through the valley__  
__And the shadow comes down from the hill__  
__If morning never comes to be__  
__Be still, be still, be still__If you forget the way to go__  
__And lose where you came from__  
__If no one is standing beside you__  
__Be still and know I am__Be still and know that I'm with you__  
__Be still and know I am_

As soon as the song ends, our moment is interrupted by the vibration of my phone. I pull it out of the small pocket in my dress. The caller ID shows Alaric Saltzman, my aunt Jenna's husband of about 5 years. I hold a finger up to Damon and walk outside to the deck of the club, which is currently unoccupied. Damon follows me.

"Hey, Ric, what's up?" I ask cheerfully, glad to hear from my uncle.

_"Elena, it's about Jenna." _His tone worries me. The smile fades from my face and Damon just stares at me.

"What about Jenna, Ric?"

_"Elena, she died this morning."_

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry I left you there. I promise I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. I don't think there were many translations that were in this chapter, just that stupido means stupid, which is kind of obvious. But if you couldn't tell, I'm not judging, I promise! So yeah, while my friends are out at Coldplay concerts and track meets, I get the privilege of sitting on my couch and doing nothing. Woo! I have the most boring life ever. Hope you liked this chapter! XOXO, ~AllIWantIsEverything**

**A/N: I wrote the above note when I wrote the chapter like last week. I'll have chapter up either tonight after my girl scout meeting (Yes, I'm a girl scout. It looks good on college resume, and it can be fun from time to time.) or tomorrow. I'm not entirely sure yet. Again, I hope you enjoyed this! XOXO, AllIWantIsEverything**


	4. Stories

**A/N: I'm sorry. I know you all hate me for killing Jenna, as I got some reviews like that, but I'm just sticking with the details of the actual series! I promise. A lot of the details of this story are the same or similar to the details of the show. Just wait and see! **

* * *

**4: Stories**

_"Elena, she died this morning." _

I drop the phone to the ground, not caring if the $300 iPhone cracked on the cement. However, Damon caught it before it hit the ground and placed it to his ear. He spoke to Ric for a few moments before hanging up and turning to me.

I simply stare out at the dark horizon, unmoving. Catatonic. Damon turns me, and tries to meet my eyes, but they simply stay fixated in one spot. After a few moments, I finally lose it.

Tears spill from my eyes and sobs erupt from my chest. Damon pulls me into his arms and smoothes my hair in an attempt to calm me down. I hold onto him tightly, too upset to let go. He allows me to soak his white dress shirt in makeup and tears. When I finally calm down enough to breath normally, he pulls back and takes in my appearance.

"Do you want to go home?" He asks softly. I nod slightly, and he wraps an arm protectively around me and leads me out to the front of the club. Ignoring the shouts and cries from the fans still waiting, he hails a cab, gently pushing me in and following shortly after. He holds me close to his side during the ride, arms around me, my head tucked under his chin and his head resting on mine. When we arrive at my apartment, he pulls me out, and attempts to help me stagger up the stairs in my heels, but gives up after the third step and picks me up, bridal style, and carries me the rest of the way to my apartment. I keep my head tucked under his chin and my arms around his neck, too depressed to do otherwise. He fishes the key from my pocket and unlocks the door, carries me to my room and places me on the bed. He pulls my heels off and tucks me under the covers before turning to leave the room. I grab his arm before he can walk too far away. He turns back to look at me, confused. I merely shake my head slightly before speaking.

"Please don't leave me." I whisper, my voice raspy from the sobs. His face softens, and he takes off his shoes and socks before climbing under the covers with me. As soon as he settles in, I curl up to his side, resting my head on his chest and laying my arm across his stomach. He constricts his arms around me, holding me to him. He whispers what I assume is comforting Italian words in my ear as I slowly drift to sleep, too depressed and tired to keep my eyes open.

* * *

I'm awakened by the sun shining through my curtains onto my face. I attempt to sit up, only to find that Damon's arms are still locked tightly around my waist. I tilt my head up slightly, finding that he is still asleep. He looks so innocent when he sleeps, almost like a child, hair messy and mouth slightly ajar. He suddenly stirs and wakes up, smiling at me.

"Feeling better today, _cara mia_?" I sigh, remembering the events of last night.

"Not really."

"You want to tell me why this effects you so much?" He says, sitting up and putting distance between us so he can look me in the eyes. I hesitate before telling him.

"When I was 17, my parents died in a car accident. I had snuck out to go to a party, and they found out, so they came to get me. When we were driving across this one bridge on the way home, my dad swerved to avoid a drunk driver, but we went off the bridge in the process." I heard his sharp intake of breath. "Someone people that witnessed the crash were able to jump in the water and pull me out, but they couldn't save my parents. They drowned that night. Jenna became my brother and I's guardian after that, and she helped me through dealing with my parents' death. And now she's dead. She was pregnant too." My shoulders slump, defeated. He looks at me for a few seconds before speaking.

"I talked to your uncle last night, Elena, he told me she was _assassinato._" I look at him, confused. "Elena, she was murdered. Alaric was with her. They were walking through the park when some serial killer by the name of Klaus Mickelson shot her in the back of the head. The paramedics weren't able to revive her. Her brain shut down almost immediately. They were able to save the baby, but her survival is doubtful. She's premature, obviously. They're trying to keep her alive though, for Alaric's sake. I'm so sorry Elena." My chest heaves a couple times as I try to hold back the sobs. He pulls me onto his lap and holds me, letting me cry my eyes out on his shirt yet again. When I finally stop crying, he pulls me off the bed. "Come, let's get you some food, you'll feel better." When he finally drags me to the kitchen, a small white piece of paper is resting on the granite counter. Damon reads it aloud to me.

"Elena: Jeremy called me early this morning and told me about Jenna. I am so sorry. He asked me to go to America and be with him. I wanted to stay here, but when he called me this morning he sounded so heartbroken, and when I went into your room, I saw Damon with you. I think it's better you stay with him and have him help you heal while I help Jeremy. I'll call you when I land, XOXO, Bonnie."

I sit at the island, broken yet again. Not only had my only living guardian and family besides my brother just died, but my best friend left me and my brother hasn't even bothered to call me yet. Damon sits down next to me, rubbing his hand on my leg in a comforting gesture. He then forces me to eat some oranges and a couple apple slices before forcing me to change into something other than my dress from the prior night and wipe the streaked makeup off my face.

He forces me to sit on the couch while he puts in one of the many movies I brought from Mystic Falls. He then sits next to me and I unconsciously lean against him. He wraps his arms around me and we watch the movie while I slip in and out of consciousness. Toward the end of the movie, I feel him heave a heavy sigh, and I look up to inspect his face. He looks down at me before speaking.

"I lost my parents too. When I was a teenager, there was this girl, Katherine. I thought I loved her, but she turned out to be the exact opposite of everything I thought she was. My father was a mob boss of one the biggest Italian mafias around our home town, and a lot of people wanted him dead. What I didn't know was that she was the daughter of a rival mob boss and one of the many families that wanted my dad dead. Her father sent her to woo me and lead me into thinking she wanted me, and her family would later come in and kill my father. While we were out on a, as you Americans would say "date," her brothers set our house on fire, thinking only my father was home. They were wrong. My mother and my younger brother Stefan were supposed to be out shopping , but my mother had forgotten her money at home, so they came back. When the house went up, so did my family. I came back to a majority of the house in ashes, but there was a small section the firefighters were able to salvage, the library and family room on the top floor. There's an entire room at my home now of all the things I picked up. Books, pictures, furniture, some of Stefan's clothing, whatever I could find. So I know how you feel Elena. I got through that, and you lived through your parents' deaths, and you will survive this. I promise." I smile at him sadly, and lean up to kiss his cheek.

"I'm sorry Damon. I had no idea. And I was such a bitch to you last night, thinking you were some cheap, asshole of a guy that jus dumped girls when he wasn't interested anymore." I say softly.

"You know, I haven't had another girlfriend since Katherine. Playing _calcio_ became my life after that. I lived with a friend who was a fellow soccer player, an American, actually. Matt Donovan. And we both got to the big leagues. He plays for Roma now, but we still talk often." I open my mouth to say something, but I find nothing to say. I simply snuggle closer to him. We sit in silence before he speaks again. "Elena?"

"Hmm?" I hum sleepily.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" He asks, and I can hear the hopefulness in his voice.

"Maybe." I giggle softly when I feel him stiffen, faking offense.

"Maybe?" He says, feigning offense. "Just let me take you out on one date. If you don't like it, I will leave you alone and go back to being Italy's top calcio player."

"I'm pretty sure you're that without my presence." I say rolling my eyes.

"Perhaps." He replies. Even though I cannot see his face, I know he is smirking. I sigh and turn my attention back to the TV.

We spend the rest of the day in the same fashion. Bonnie called me after about the third movie to tell me she landed in New York, is on a bus on her way to Virginia, will talk to Jeremy for me and will call me back when she hears something regarding Jenna's funeral.

I fall asleep with Damon as my pillow again, preparing myself for the nightmares soon to come.

* * *

_Trees. A bench. A closed ice cream stand. I'm in the Mystic Falls town park. There's a couple walking down the side walk, hand in hand. The man is about 6'0, with sandy blond hair. The woman is significantly shorter, probably about 5'7, with long, reddish hair, and a visibly enlarged belly. She's pregnant. About 7 months probably. They're a cute couple, perfect for each other. Suddenly, a tall man with blond hair similar in color to the first man's, and around the same height appears. He's different though. He holds up a gun and after cocking it, aims towards the woman's head, and pulls the trigger effortlessly, no visible second thoughts. I scream, and run towards the man, having in mind to beat the living daylights out of him for doing such a thing. He seems to be getting farther away though. I run as fast as I can, and he doesn't move, but the distance between us grows and grows. I suddenly hit a wall._

I wake up screaming. Damon has his arms wrapped around me, awake and trying to soothe me from the nightmare. He whispers his comforts in Italian and I eventually fall asleep again.

I wake up several more times throughout the night, waking him up along with me.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go! Happy Mother's Day! Again, I'm sorry about killing Jenna, I'm just sticking with the details of the show, with the exception that Stefan is dead. I hope you enjoyed, I don't have much to say right now. Um, _Calcio_, is the Italian word for soccer, and I think that's about it. I'm going camping next weekend, so I probably won't be able to post the next two chapters on Saturday or Sunday, but I'll try to during the week. Keep reviewing! XOXO, ~AllIWantIsEverything**


	5. Visitation

5: Visitation

_The Next Morning ~ _

I lie awake in bed for hours, unable to sleep. Damon's low and even breathing tells me he's sleeping, so I remain in bed.

However many hours later, the sun wakes him from his sleep. He sits up before groggily speaking to me.

"I was thinking, around the third time you woke up last night, and I had an idea. Can I take you somewhere today?"

"Where? Exactly? You know I have work today, right?" I ask skeptically.

"Call in sick, I don't think you're in much condition to work anyway. And I want to take you to my family's tomb."

"W-what?" I stammer. A tomb full of rotting bodies? No, thank you.

"Don't worry, all of the bodies are in coffins, not exposed. I want you to meet my family in the only way that it's possible to."

"But why?" I squeak.

"I believe you do it differently in America, but here in Italia, when a man courts a girl, he takes her to meet his family before he takes her on a date." He says seriously, his eyes showing pure adoration.

"Is the famous Damon Salvatore courting a mere journalist from America?" I ask teasingly.

"I believe he is. It's not that big of a deal though, because that journalist is _bellissima. I'immagine della bellezza naturale."_

"What?

"Wait until I teach you to speak Italian, it will mean more when you can understand what I say." I sigh, admitting defeat. "So, will you go with me?"

"Yes, I will go with you." I smile softly.

"_Eccellente_." He walks to my closet, picking out a floral sundress and a pair of white, strappy sandals. He places them on my bed and leaves the room, signaling for me to change. I change into the clothes, fix my hair and makeup and walk into the living room to discover Damon looking at a wall covered in pictures of me and my loved ones. My parents; Jeremy; Jenna and Alaric on their wedding day; Bonnie, Caroline and I on the day of our high school graduation; me winning Miss Mystic Falls when I was 17, just like my mother did when she was my age. He hears me walk in and turns around, smiling at me.

"This is your family, yes?" He says, pointing to the picture of Jeremy, me and our parents at the lake house the summer before they died.

"Yes, those are my parents, and my younger brother Jeremy. That picture was taken the summer before the wreck." He nods slowly.

"And, who is this blond girl with you and Bonnie? Does she live here in Italy too?"

"That's Caroline Forbes. She was Bonnie and I's other best friend growing up. Since we lived in a small town, we stayed close from the time we were about 5 until we graduated high school. We went to different colleges though. Bonnie majored in photography, Caroline majored in hospitality management," he looks at me, slightly dumbfounded. "She is an event planner." He nods his understanding. "And I majored in journalism. We all kept in touch though. Then when I got offered the job here in Italy, they also had an opening for a photographer, hence the reason both Bonnie and I live here. Caroline lives in New York. She married one of my exes about a year ago. That's the picture next to that. Tyler and her on their wedding day." I smile, remembering the night.

"It seems that you have amazing friends. A very lucky girl." He walks towards me. I notice he is still wearing the dark pants and white button up shirt he was wearing the night of the dinner.

"Do you want a change of clothes? Alaric is about your size, and I brought some of his clothes with me by accident when I moved and forgot to send them back. I think they're in my hall closet." I stop to think for a second. "Um, _un momento?_" I say, attempting Italian. He smiles widely at me.

"Si, very good." I smile back at him and walk down the hall and rummage through the closet for Alaric's clothing. I finally locate the deep blue v neck, black jeans and leather jacket. I yank them off the hanger and walk back to the front and give them to Damon. He walks into my room and changes. I take his clothes from him, offering to wash them, saying as I was the cause of the multiple black marks staining his shirt. He reluctantly lets me have them, and I throw them in the basket in the laundry room along with the multitude of my clothing that needs washed. He walks down the stairs of my building, creating small talk, and when we reach the side walk, he hails a cab. He instructs the driver in his flawless Italian to take us to the cemetery, or that is what I assume. The cab ride is short, and before I fully realize it, we're at the cemetery near a smaller Italian town, which I assume is Damon's home town. We enter the desolate place, and he takes my hand and leads me to a stone building slightly smaller than my apartment. Across the top, along with a crest and small, winged angels, the name SALVATORE is engraved above the door. Damon unlocks the large padlock and leads me inside. There are coffins everywhere, in perfectly straight rows. However, toward the far wall, there is a sudden empty space; the space not yet filled, assumingly by Damon, the woman he chooses for his wife, and their children, if they so desire. He pulls me toward the empty space, and stops in front of 3 specific coffins. Placed on top are pictures and upright name plates. On the first one rests a picture of a man, with a similar jaw shape to Damon's, neatly combed dark hair, and eyes slightly darker than Damon's. Below it, on a long, metal placard is engraved the name _Giuseppe Salvator. _On the coffin in the middle is the picture of a woman, with greenish blue eyes and jet black hair similar to Damon's, and below the name _Elisabetta Salvatore _is carved_._ Finally, on the coffin farthest to the right is a picture of a young man, probably about 16, with a square jaw, sandy blond hair similar to Giuseppe's, and green eyes like his mother. Below is the name _Stefan Salvatore_. Damon's family. I interweave our fingers, and squeeze his hand reassuringly. He looks at me out of the corner of his eye before speaking to the pictures.

"Padre, madre, Stefan, this is Elena. Gilbert. She's from America. She knows how I feel. Her parents died and she was the same age as me when you died. I know you probably can't hear me, but I really feel something for this girl," he squeezes my hand. "And I wanted to do things the same as I would if you were still alive." I look up at him and smile.

"You would be proud of him, Mr. And Mrs. Salvatore. You too Stefan. He's really something special. Both as a soccer player and a man." I say. His face softens dramatically, that look of total adoration returns to his face and he quickly pulls me into one of the tightest hugs I've ever received, competing with the hugs from Caroline and Bonnie I received the day I came home from the hospital. He pulls back and places a kiss to my forehead.

"You're an amazing girl, Elena."

He spends the rest of the day with me until Bonnie returns at my apartment, only leaving to grab clothing and other necessities from his home. Jeremy eventually called me for closure, and we talked on the phone for almost 3 hours, mourning and reminiscing on happier times with Jenna and our parents. Bonnie comes back about 2 weeks later, telling me that Jenna's funeral is next month. Damon offered to go with me, and although I constantly refuse his invitation, he won't budge. He bought my ticket for me, even though I insist I can buy it myself. Bonnie leaves a week before me to help Jeremy. Damon and I leave in a week.

* * *

**A/N: So, short chapter today. I just got back from a beach competition with my friends and I am EXHAUSTED. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Rate and review, please! **

**XOXO, **

**AllIWantIsEverything**


	6. Goodbye

**4: Goodbye**

_******T**he week before Jenna's funeral. The day of Elena and Damon's flight. _

My head is resting on Damon's shoulder as we wait to take off. We've been sitting on the tarmac for over 45 minutes and sleep is threatening to take over me. By the time we do finally take off, I've totally slipped into unconsciousness.

Many many many hours later, Damon shakes me awake, whispering in my ear that we've landed in Virginia. We take the 20 minute shuttle ride to Mystic Falls and arrive at my old home, which now belongs to Alaric. When the shuttle pulls up, the door swings open to reveal a tall, dark haired boy. I step out of the shuttle to hear the boy call my name, and I look up to find him there.

"Jeremy!" I shout. I race around the van, leaving Damon there and practically jump into my younger brother's arms. He grabs me tightly and spins me around before setting me on the ground. "God, Jer, I missed you so much." I say, tightening my arms. He tightens his arms back.

"I missed you too, Lena. You have no idea how hard it was dealing with Jenna's death without you around."

"I think I do, Jer." He both laugh sadly before pulling away. He looks over my shoulder to spot Damon standing on the sidewalk, bearing our suitcases. He looks at me in an odd way. "Oh, Jeremy, this is—"

"Damon Salvatore!" he shouts and rushes out to Damon. Damon opens his mouth to say something to him and holds out his hand for Jeremy to shake, but Jeremy cuts him off. "You have no idea how big of a fan I am! I watch every Milan game." I scowl at him as I join the two, as he is supposed to be in school when Milan plays. "I have posters of you in my room and your jersey and everything I can AC Milan. You don't understand how happy I am to meet you!" He says.

"Jer." He looks at me. "Breathe, Jeremy." He inhales a sharp breath, releasing Damon's hand from his iron, adrenaline powered grip. Damon shakes his hand slightly before replying to my over enthusiastic brother.

"It's nice to meet you too, _amico._" He says politely. "If you want, I could sign one of those jerseys for you." Jeremy's eyes grow wide and nods his head enthusiastically. I laugh at my brother and pick up my suitcase, making my way into the house. Damon and Jeremy follow closely behind me, chatting amiably about soccer. I hug and converse with Ric, and the time passes easily. He tells me that the baby is in stable condition, should survive and that he plans to name the baby after both Jenna and my mother: Jenna Miranda Saltzman.

The week leading up to Jenna's funeral flies by.

* * *

Today's the day. The day that Jeremy and I say goodbye to our last living relative and Alaric lays his second wife to die to rest. I dress in the black dress, black lace tights and black heels, doing my makeup and hair modestly. Damon walks into the bathroom joining Jeremy and I's rooms to find me touching my features up and Jeremy brushing his teeth and hair. I see him smile out of the corner of my eye, and both Jeremy and I look towards him and smile, Jeremy's tooth brush hanging from his lips and an eye pencil hanging from mine. Damon chuckles at the comical sight.

"Are you ready to leave, Thing 1 and Thing 2?" He smirks at us. Jeremy and I gape at each other, and we can hear Damon chuckle behind us but we nod regardless. I push past him, slapping his arm lightly to reprimand him for referring to my brother and I as the comical Dr. Seuss characters. He puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me out to the car. We climb in the back, departing for the church.

Jeremy gets out of the car first to speak with the people who set up Jenna's funeral, along with Mayor and Mrs. Lockwood. Damon and I exit the car slower. As everyone begins to make their way into the church, Damon holds my arm to keep me behind. He walks me around the corner and forces me to lean against the wall. He stands closely in front of me, and twirls his finger in one of my brown locks.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asks, searching my face for any trace of what he deems a concerning emotion.

"Yeah, I think I am. I can hold on to my parents for as long as I like, but I need to let Jenna go. It's what she would have wanted." I say, taking his hand out of my hair and locking it with mine. He looks at me with the expression I've seen for the past month. Total adoration, love, admiration. He brings his other hand up to cup my cheek before slowly leaning down to brush his lips against mine. As his lips begin to move slowly against mine, I bring my free hand up to wrap around his neck, playing with the dark locks at the nape of his neck. He smiles against my lips before pulling away and resting his forehead against mine.

"We should probably go inside." He says, and I reluctantly nod in response. He presses one more soft kiss to my lips and turns around to lead me inside.

Jeremy lets him sit in the front row, which is supposed to be reserved for Jenna's family, but since we're so scarce, Jeremy thought it would fill the bench out a bit. And he's practically in love with Damon.

The service last for what seems to be a long time. Ric speaks; Jer and I speak while I try to force back tears; Bonnie and Caroline talk about what it was like growing up with this family, and even mention my parents; the choir sings the same song they do for every funeral in town; and the service ends with a speech from Mrs. Lockwood, who was a childhood friend of Jenna.

We go back to my parents house for the "refreshments." Everyone approaches Jeremy and I, wishing us the best, apologizing for and giving us their pity about losing our last blood relative, offering to help us with anything we need (even though Jeremy and I know they won't go through with it), and empty promises that this Klaus guy will be caught. We don't acknowledge it out loud, but we all know this guy is long gone by now. Although they know his name, they won't find him. He'll change his name, and lay low for a while until he knows they've stopped looking for him, which won't be long. Through every person that speaks to us, Damon stands next to me, holding tightly onto my hand, rubbing reassuring circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. This lasts the entire hour and a half reserved for visitation. I sigh when the last person finally leaves, and flop down onto the couch, totally defeated. Damon sits down next to me, lazily draping his arm across the couch, above my head. The four of us sit in silence, but slowly start to dwindle. It starts with Ric retiring to his room, then Jeremy going to bed too. Eventually Damon and I head upstairs too. We stop outside my door, and he kisses me goodnight, but I stop him when he begins to walk away.

"Stay, please. Today was a lot harder than I thought it would be." He nods, not speaking, but follows me into my room. I enter the joining bathroom to change, and when I come back, he is already settled under the covers. I climb in next to him and lay down, facing away from him, hoping he would get my suggestion. He lays behind me, wrapping an arm around my stomach and using the other to trace the words on the back of my neck.

"_Forza." _He whispers softly. "Strength." I nod and turn to look at him.

"I got it the year after my parents died, about 2 years before I moved to Italy, people told me it would give me structure when I need it." He smiles lovingly and kisses my forehead. I turn back and snuggle closer to him. He tightens his arm around me and we both drift into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

_Two Days Later ~ Back in Italy _

When Bonnie and I arrive back at the apartment, we've never been happier to smell a musty apartment. We automatically open the windows, letting the rooms air out.

Tomorrow I'm supposed to go to San Siro again to interview the owner of Milan, another chance to see Damon.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter, another week. I had the privilege of working a snack bar for an entire weekend in order to raise money for my team, and I'm exhausted, but I hope you enjoy this! be prepared for a little bit of drama and music in the next chapter! Happy Memorial Day! XOXO, AllIWantIsEverthing**


	7. Is It Over Yet?

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Sorry if you don't like this song, I was obsessed with it (still kinda am). It kind of explains how I was feeling and am feeling right now. Nothing really serious happened, don't worry, I'm just dealing with tiny road bumps. Ironically though, this song was playing while my favorite coach for my club team was talking to a parent about how he's moving in 6 weeks. I had to leave the room. It was ridiculous. Well, here ya go. **

**Song: _Cry by Kelly Clarkson (or Glee, I guess. But Kelly's version is better.)_**

**I don't own _Cry, _TVD or Serie A.  
**

* * *

I wake up early in the morning, excited to make my way to the stadium. I dress quickly, making sure to dress in a dress that Damon had mentioned he liked a few weeks ago. I grab a breakfast bar on my way out, eating it during the cab ride to the stadium. I reach the main office and talk to the overly sweet receptionist.

"Hi, is Mr. Berlusconi here?" She looks up from the clicking of her keyboard as her fingers fly across the keys.

"No, not yet. He should be here soon though." She smiles politely.

"Alright, thanks." I begin to walk away before speaking to her again. "Do you happen to know if Damon Salvatore is here?" She looks back up at me.

"He is, actually. He's right down the hall in the conference room."

"Thank you!" I say while making my way down the hallway.

I peer into the conference room to see Damon sitting on one of the chairs. However, something is wrong with the picture. There is a girl with long, dark curls and olive skin similar to mine straddling him on the chair. She bears a striking resemblance to me. She leans down to plant a kiss to his lips, undulating her body while her lips move. Damon pushes her off him and turns to leave, but not before seeing me through the window. He rushes towards the door, but by the time he reaches the knob, I've already sprinted down the hall.

"Elena! Elena!" He calls down the hall, but I run straight out the door. I'm sure he runs after me, and will probably catch up to me, being the fastest striker in Italy, but I don't care

Screw Berlusconi. I would come back later once the multitude of tears welling in my eyes made their appearance. I run down the all too familiar tunnel and into the locker rooms, avoiding the eyes of the few players chatting amiably by their lockers and run up the next tunnel onto the field. I then jump the small wall separating the pitch from the stands. I run as far up the stands as I can, sitting in the middle of the row. I place my feet on the seat in front of me and bury my face into my black jeans, letting the tears flow.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by footsteps. I look up to see the devil standing at the end of the row. I shoot straight up and begin to back away as he walks closer to me.

"Stay the hell away from me Salvatore! I can't believe you!" I walk farther back and he continues forward.

"I didn't do anything with her Elena! She surprised me here. I wanted to meet you early but when I showed up she was here! Elena I never meant to do anything with Katherine!" Realization suddenly washes over his face at the mistake of mentioning her name.

"That was Katherine?" I say, the anger boiling up even farther than it already was.

"Yes, and I don't see why it's a big deal that what just happened occurred. I didn't want her Elena! You have to understand that." He gets closer to me when my legs refuse to stop moving.

"Does that mean you don't want me either?" A look of shock encases his face.

"What? No, that doesn't mean I don't want you. I do want you, so bad. Where on this planet would you get that Elena?" He asks, completely taken aback and baffled.

"Then explain to me why we look alike!" I shout, a fresh batch of tears streaming down my face.

"What?" he scrunches his eyebrows in thought.

"Tell me why she looks like me Damon!" I shout again.

"I don't understand Elena." He says softly.

"God, are you fucking blind Damon? Long, dark brown hair? Check. Brown eyes? Check. Olive skin? Check. Long legs? Check. We could be fucking twins Damon!" Realization washes over his face again.

"Elena, I never wanted you just because you look like her. You two are so different in so many ways—"

"Save your charm, Salvatore, I never want to speak to you again." I run down the stairs and back into the tunnel and out of the stadium. When I get into the cab, I try to send Bonnie a text while tears flow down my face.

_Bonnie ~ Tell bossman that I don't feel well today. Some stuff happened at the stadium and I just want to go home. I'll tell you later. XO, Lena. _

I make it home before she responds.

_L~ Will do. Feel better honey. I'll bring home some ice cream for you. XO, B_

I decide to do what any American girl would do. I walk to the convenience store about a block away. When I walk inside, I get stares from the employees and patrons. I ignore it, as I usually get stared at because I'm American. I make my way over to the cooler filled with ice cream. I don't care if Bonnie is bringing me ice cream later, I want some now.

_If anyone asks, I'll tell them we both just moved on. _

_When people all stare, I'll pretend I don't hear them talk. _

A teenage girl wearing an AC Milan jersey walks up to me and taps me on the shoulder. I turn around. She smiles at me and asks: "sei la ragazza di Damon Salvatore?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I don't speak Italian."

"It's ok! I speak English!" She replies cheerfully. "I asked if you were Damon Salvatore's girlfriend." What? Had he told somebody?

"Where did you hear that?" I ask, trying to keep my voice level.

"It's over there! On the magazine!" I rush over to the stand to find a magazine with a photo of Damon and I the night we met serving as the cover. I'm leaning back on the food table attempting to balance myself and his body looms over me.

_Whenever I see you, I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue. _

_Pretend I'm ok with it all, Act like there's nothing wrong._

The title reads:

**SALVATORE**** MOSTRA**** LA SUA**** FORTUNA **

I turn to the cashier.

"Do you speak English?" The man shakes his head no. I turn back to the girl. "Can you tell me what this says?" She looks at me excitedly

"Salvatore shows his luck!" I nod slowly, drop the ice cream back in the freezer and begin to walk out of the store. The girl stops me. "Miss!" I turn back to her. "Well, are you together?" She looks hopeful, but I can't lie about something like this.

"We were, but we just grew apart." I say, and walk out of the store. I rush home, hoping the tears hold back until I can get to my apartment. I unlock the door through watery eyes, fumbling with the key. When I finally get the door open, I slam it behind me, sliding down the door and letting the tears and sobs overcome my body.

_Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes? Is this as hard as it gets? Is this what it feels like to really cry? _

I've cried so many times in my life. When my dog died when I was 8. When I broke my wrist when I was 10. When Jeremy started doing drugs when he was 16. When my parents died that year. When Tyler broke my heart months after. When I had to leave Bonnie and Caroline. When Jenna died. And now. Somehow, I feel like some tears were wasted. Crying over Tyler; crying over a bone that would heal; friends that I knew I would see again; a dog I barely knew. But now, with the weight of my parents and Jenna dying, and my heart being broken by someone I felt so strongly for, I found out what it really feels like to break down and cry.

_If anyone asks, I'll tell them we just grew apart._

_Yet what do I care if they believe me or not? _

That would be my story. We just grew apart. Sure, it was a short time span to grow apart, but I'm sure Damon's already found another girl that looks like both Katherine and I to fill the void. Although, every time I think of him throughout the day, my heart breaks just a little bit more.

_Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart, I'll pretend I'm ok with it all. _

_Act like there's nothing wrong. _

Bonnie comes home a few hours later. She bring me a gallon of chocolate ice cream and we sit in the couch and talk over what happened. Every once in a while the tears slip from my eyes again and she holds me like a best friend should.

_Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes? Is this as hard as it gets? Is this what it feels like to really cry? _

"Are you sure you're ok Elena? He seemed to be your rock lately. Maybe you should talk to him, work it out. It may be what's best for you." I sniff and wipe away the moisture on my face with my sleeve.

"No Bonnie, I'm fine. I promise. It's just like Tyler. I just need time to heal. We weren't even together long enough for it to mean anything. I don't care." She gives me a doubtful look and gets up to throw away the tub.

_I'm talking in circles. I'm lying they know it. Why won't this just all go away? _

_Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes? Is this as hard as it gets? Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

"Elena?" I hear Bonnie call from the front as she latches the door and makes her way into the room.

"What?" I say, turning around to see her holding a velvet box. "What's that?"

"I don't know—it has your name on it." She stands behind me on the couch and hands it to me. I open the box to find a large locket made of silver with vines twisted around the top and a ruby nestled on the top. Bonnie and I both gasp at the beauty. "There's a card." She says, and point to the small white envelope with my name written in long, beautiful letters. I open it and pull out the paper. Bonnie reads it over my shoulder.

_Elena, You have to understand that I'm sorry. I didn't intend for this whole ordeal with Katherine to occur. She wants me back, but I told her I have you, and that I'm happy with you. She didn't believe me. I'm sorry you had to witness that, just please forgive me. ~Damon _

"See, Elena? He's sorry."

"No he's not. If he regretted it he would have just waited in the reception area for me like we planned to. But he didn't. I'm just going to go to bed." I say and stand up, making my way down the hall to my room.

"Goodnight." She says, not wanting to ignite my anger more.

I shove the box into the deepest corner of my junk drawer as I can. As much as I want to just throw it in the trash, it seems expensive, and I would rather it sit in my drawer and rot then immediately get smashed by two large metal plates.

I turn on the radio like I do every night in order to calm my nerves. I dress in my pjs and climb into bed, hoping the music will calm me down.

"Alright, I have a special request that requires me to speak in English. For you that don't understand English, I'm very sorry. But this is for Elena Gilbert from a certain Damon Salvatore. Yes, Damon as in Damon who won the championship for AC Milan. Elena, he says he's sorry. Wow. This guy must have really messed up. Well, here you go Elena." I shoot up and sit ramrod straight. One of my favorite songs, Buckcherry's _Sorry _starts to play through the speakers.

I shut the radio off and turn away from it, facing my dresser. It's going to be a long night. I begin to cry again as I sing myself to sleep, choking on tears.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the language, for those of you who are offended. That's one reason I made it rated T. Cussing just makes argumentive scenes so much more heated and interesting. To me at least. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Rate and review please! XOXO, AllIWantIsEverything**


	8. Maybe History Repeats

**Update time! Here we go!**

* * *

I wake up the next morning tired, with sore eyes from crying. I drag myself out of bed and encounter Bonnie in the kitchen on her way out. She asks if I'm ok, and if I'm going to work today. I say yes and no. In that order. She knows the first answer is a lie, but leaves none the less. I wonder how long I'll have to lie to myself and everyone until I actually feel better. I've been lying since my parents' funeral 3 years ago. Every time someone would ask me if I was ok, I would say yes. But I wasn't. And I'm still not. I've spent 3 years thinking about how I won't be able to have my dad walk me down the aisle when I marry the man I love, how I won't be able to call my mom the second I get engaged to that man or find out I'm pregnant. Now I don't even have Jenna to call. Sure, I have Jeremy and Alaric for that, but it isn't the same as having my dad walk me down the aisle. The doorbell breaks me from this thought. I open the door to the see the Italian version of a UPS man.

"Elena Gilbert?" he asks in a thick accent.

"Yes..." I say suspiciously. I didn't order anything.

"This for you."_ No shit_. I think before I sign where he very rudely asked me too and shut the door in his face before he can piss me off even more. I open the package to find a velvet box with one word burned into the top: _Please._ Damon. Inside the box I find a gorgeous diamond bracelet. Oh God. He's really trying hard isn't he? That isn't it though. When I inspect the box again, there are 2 more velvet boxes: one the size of the first one, and a smaller box. I open the larger one to find silver earrings with vines twisting around the tear drop, almost like the necklace he gave me. I set that down on the counter and open the last one. Encased inside is a small, intricate ring. Silver, with vines wrapped around the band, diamonds encrusting the vines on the outer part of the band, and one single ruby resting in the middle. It's incredible. How much did he spend on this? I shake the thought and awe out of my head, shoving these into the corner of my junk drawer as well. I had to get him out of my head. I turn on the TV to the one English station we get. I tune to the show I watch every day I can at 9 AM: Pretty Little Liars. I watch as Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hannah try to solve the mystery of their best friend's death. When the first commercial comes on, I go to get up to get some food, but my favorite song starts to play through the TV.

_I'm dying to catch my breath, oh why don't I ever learn? I've lost all my trust I will surely try, to turn it around. Can you still see, the heart of me? All my agony fades away, when you hold me in your embrace. Don't tear me down, for all I need. Make my heart a better place, give me something I can't believe. Don't tear down, you've open the door now. Don't let it close._

The song continues to play while a man with a square jaw and jet black hair appears on the screen. Damon. What is he up to now?

"Hey, Elena." He says into the camera. "To all of you who are watching this program, I apologize, but I really messed up with a girl, and I want to win her heart back. A tutti voi che state guardando questo programma, mi scuso, ma ho davvero incasinatocon una ragazza, e voglio conquistare il suo cuore schiena." I assume he repeats the sentence in Italian. "Anyway, I know you're watching this Elena. Bonnie told me you haven't gone to work since the last time you were at San Siro. I just want to tell you that I am so sorry. You're probably tired of hearing this after the jewelry and the song on the radio, but I truly am. I never should have let her convince me to talk to her. I should have stayed in the reception area where we had planned to meet. I thought she wouldn't care, since the history we have together, which I informed you of a couple months ago. I know you may not forgive me right away, but I need you to forgive me at some point. Please. I hope to hear from you soon Elena." The TV then moves on to the next commercial. I stare at the TV until the sound of my door being thrown off its hinges startles me. I turn around to see the daughter of Satan: Katherine. Behind her stands two men that look similar to her – her brothers.

"Hello, Elena." She drawls in an Italian accent. "I'm betting you're wondering who I am, are you not?"

"No, I'm not, actually." I reply, making the acid in my voice apparent. "I know exactly who you are. You're Katherine Petrova. You're father is a rival mob boss to Damon's late father. The two goons standing behind you are the ones that burned down the Salvatore mansion, leaving Damon with no family. You then tried to seduce him just two days ago at San Siro in front of my face." I spit out.

"You're quite the bright American aren't you? You Americans are so interesting. So feisty, independent, you're willing to die for the ones you love. Just like those lovely little dead parents of yours." She says as she pretends to dig dirt out from underneath her perfectly manicured nails. My breath catches in my throat.

"How did you know about my parents?"

"Well, you see, Elena, my brothers were on vacation in America at that time, and happened to be passing through Mystic Falls, Virginia. They happen to be two of the men that saved your life. You were unconscious by the time they pulled you out, but they tried to save your parents. They wanted you saved first. So they saved you, and left it at that."

"What! Why didn't you try to save my parents after you pulled me out? They could still be alive right now!" The men merely stare at me.

"Well, you see that would have been too much work. And it would make our current plan so much more... boring." Katherine replies for her brothers.

"And what does that mean?" She smirks at my brave response, expecting me to break down. She doesn't reply for a few moments. "Well, go on, you don't scare me, you spoiled little bitch." She looks taken aback by my statement. She continues her rant regardless.

"You're my only competition for Damon. He won't be with me because he's in love with you." The two men move out from behind Katherine to stand behind me. I look cautiously over my shoulder. "I don't see why. But he is. So I plan to dispose of you. The same way your parents died." My eyes grow wide in shock, and before I can run, a damp cloth is being placed on my mouth. The sight of Katherine smirking is the last thing I see before I black out.

* * *

When I wake again, I'm tied up in the back of the car. It's late, probably around 8 or 9. We're speeding down the street. I wiggle around so I can sit up, seeing that we are coming upon a bridge. I try to move my arms, but they're tied to my sides. I see a figure jogging across the bridge in the distance. As we get closer, I can see the square face and black hair that belong to one Damon Salvatore. The adrenaline pushes me so I can slide across the seat and break the window of the car with my foot. The men whip their heads around to the that I've broken the window. One grabs the ropes tied around my body to hold me in place, but I can still scream. As we approach Damon, I fill my lungs with air and shout as loud as I can.

"Damon! Help me! Damon!" He whips his head up and looks at me through the window for the millisecond before Katherine's brothers put her plan into action. As the car swerves off the edge of the bridge, I see him start to sprint across the bridge. I fill my lungs with as much air as I can before we hit the water. I close my eyes as we hit, but open them once we're under. Due to the window I had broken seconds before, the car is already filled to the brim with water. I see one of Katherine's brothers struggle to get out of his seat belt, but it won't come undone, and the other can't get his door open. The one struggling with is door turns around and forces his fist into my stomach, pushing the air from my lungs. I hold what little breath I have left for as long as I can, but it's not long before my lungs start to burn. The two still struggle to get out of the car. My thoughts are starting to get foggy and the burning in my lungs increases dramatically.

While I start to pass out, I feel arms wrap around my waist. Then everything goes black for the second time today...

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know you probably all hate me for this, but it gets better. I promise. Don't hate me. I should be getting more of this story up soon, as tomorrow is my last day of school. Woo! I don't promise I'll post a chapter tomorrow though, as my friends and I are leaving right after school to go to the beach for the remainder of the day. It should be fun. I may post the next chapter in the next couple hours, but I'm not entirely sure yet. It depends on how much studying I get done before I eat. For those of you already out, I hope you're summer has been amazing, and for those who aren't out yet, it'll be over soon, I promise. Rate and Review please! XOXO, ~AllIWantIsEverything**


	9. New Home

_"Elena. Elena sweetie you have to wake up."_

_"M-mom? Is that you?" I say when I open my eyes and see the dark haired woman smiling at me. _

_"Yeah, baby, it's me." I run to her and wrap my arms tightly around her. She hugs me back and strokes my hair. _

_"W-wait." I mumble, pulling away. "Am I dead?" She smiles sadly at me. _

_"No, honey, you're not. You're just asleep. You're dreaming. You do remember what happened, right?" _

_"Kind of. I remember Katherine's brothers driving us off the bridge, and then they couldn't get out of the car. Then one of them punched me and I passed out." _

_"That's right. Then a very brave man saved your life." _

_"Who?" I pause to think of the surroundings before I went under. "Damon." I gasp softly. My mother nods at me. _

_"He heard you yell at him through his headphones and jumped in after you. He risked his life for you, Elena." _

_"Yeah, after he broke my heart twice." I say, turning around and walking away from my mother to ensure that she wouldn't see me cry. _

_"I know, sweetie, I know. But you have to forgive him." I turn around and speak sharply. _

_"Why? He only said he felt that way for me because I look like Katherine. He was using me." _

_"I know you may think that, but he wasn't Elena. I promise you that. I was watching you two before you ran away from him. That was the first time I saw you happy since before your dad and I passed, and I've never seen you open up as much as you did with him. He's your one, Elena." My eyes start to tear. _

_"How am I supposed to know that, mom? Almost everyone I've ever loved has left me at some point. You and dad. Tyler. Jenna. Caroline. Jeremy practically abandoned me in the past week! Bonnie left me alone to be with Jeremy after I almost drowned. Everyone I ever feel for leaves me like I'm the dirty piece of gum stuck under their shoe." I practically shout at her. _

_"I know you feel that way, Elena, but Damon is the one that won't abandon you. He may not seem it, but he is. Your dad was the same way." _

_"What?" I ask, confused. _

_"When we were in high school, he was dating a girl. She was pretty. Isobel. She was the one that every girl in Mystic Falls envied. Your dad was the school stud, and every girl wanted to be with him. They were the ideal couple. I moved from California my junior year, and just like every other girl in town, I fell for your dad instantly. He was charming, I have to give him that. We had a few classes together, and he was the only person in the entire school to welcome me like a normal person. He would sit next to me in science, and we quickly became friends. That's when he found out the truth about Isobel. She had been playing your dad and one of his closest friends: your uncle Alaric. Your dad was furious, and he didn't talk to me for weeks. He even missed about a week of school. When he came back he was extremely cold shouldered to me. It made me upset, he was one of my best friends in the few months that I got to know him. One day, he finally asked me out, out of the blue. I asked him why I should, when he was such a jerk to me after what happened with Isobel. He told me that he was the reason he came back to school, yada yada yada. Long story short, he wooed me into doing it. And look where we got." She smiled. "We got married, had two wonderful children, and lived a happy life." _

_"Mom, how could that be a happy life? You died!" _

_"Yes, we did, but that merely means that's the way it's supposed to be. Just like you and Damon. He saved you because that's the way things are meant to be. I promise you, Elena." With that, she began walking away. _

_"Mom! Mom! Mom, please wait!" But she doesn't stop. She just disappears into the distance._

* * *

My eyes slowly flutter open and I look up to see the bright florescent lights of a hospital. I sit upright and see a movement from next to me. I ignore it and lift my arm up, feeling the tug of the multiple tubes lodged into my arm. The figure moving next to me causes me to look up. The man frames my face with his hands and his eyes bore into mine. Water lines the rims of his eyes. He smiles sadly and presses a kiss to my forehead, then pulls back slightly and rests his forehead on mine. I simply watch his face as a multitude of emotions cross his face.

"God, Elena. You have no idea how scared I was for you." I just continue to look at him, contemplating. "I thought you were going to die. I don't think I've ever run faster than when I was running to the hospital with you in my arms. When I got here they told me I had just got to you just in time, and that if I had jumped in even a second later you may not be awake right now. They told me you would wake up soon, and I haven't left since."

"Where's Bonnie?" I ask, my voice raspy from my dry throat. He hesitates before answering.

"Bonnie went back to America, Elena. She originally went back to be with Jeremy when he thought you died. I called them about an hour ago and told them what the doctor said about you waking up. Jeremy is fine, he's stopped freaking out, but Bonnie told me she's not going to come back." My eyes start to tear.

"W-what?"

"It turns out that when she left after Jenna died, she took a lot of her clothes with her, and when we came back she left a majority of it there. She took the rest of it with her last week. She's not coming back, Elena. She told me she can't be away from Jeremy anymore." I sit up straighter. His hands hover around my body, making sure I didn't faint.

"Didn't you try to get her to come back?" I almost shout at him. He shushes me and frames my face with his hands again.

"I did. I practically yelled at her through the phone. People walking through the hallway were staring at me like I was a crazy person. She told me it didn't matter, that she missed Jeremy too much. I asked her if she even cared what it would do to you, and she said she did, and she hates herself for it, but she thinks this is what's best for both of you." He slowly sits down next to me on the bed and I scoot over to allow him more room.

"How is this best for both of us?" I whisper, the tears flowing freely down my face. "I just lost another person from my life. I have no one left." I say, my voice growing weak.

"You know that's a lie, Elena." He says, grabbing my face and turning it towards him. "You have me. I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you again. I promise." I search his face, trying to find some emotion or anything to convince me otherwise. I only find pure honesty. I smile slightly.

"Yeah, I know." I say softly. He smiles brightly, revealing his perfectly white teeth and kisses my cheek before pulling me tightly to his body. I burrow my face into his shoulder and pull up my hand free of tubes to wrap around his neck. He pulls back, still beaming brightly.

"I'm going to find the doctor and see if we can get you out of here, ok?" He says, brushing a strand piece of hair behind my ear. I nod, and he leaves the room.

The doctor tells me my vitals are good, and he doesn't see anything that concerns him, so I'm allowed to leave. They wheel me out of the hospital in a wheelchair, but that's as far as Damon will let them take me. He takes my hand to help me up, then wraps his arm around my waist. I'm strong enough to walk on my own, but his concern is cute, so I let him lead me out to his car. Surprisingly, he doesn't own a million dollar Ferrari or Lamborghini like I expect him to. He actually drives an American car.

"A '67 Camaro?" I ask, admiring the powder blue beauty with the black top down. He smiles at me.

"You know this car?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's American. But you probably know that. I always wanted one of these, but they're super hard to find where I lived. Plus if we did find them, they were extremely expensive." He chuckles softly while opening my door for me. He walks around and gets in on the other side.

"You have no idea how much I paid for this car. It was worth it though. American cars have so much more antique value than the 'high-tech' cars they sell here." He pulls out of the parking lot, and we drive for a while before I realize he's not heading in the direction of my apartment.

"You know you're going the wrong way, right?" I say.

"Si, I do." My brows furrow in confusion.

"Then why are you still going in this direction?"

"Because this is the way to my home."

"Why are we going to your house, exactly?

"Because you're going to stay with me." My jaw almost hits the floor of his car.

"No! Damon I can't take that. It's not fair. I can pay for my apartment on my own."

"That's not what Bonnie said." _Stupid bitch. _I think. First she leaves me and now she tells Damon that our rent costs more than I can afford. "Look, I don't mind Elena. I promise. Bonnie already dropped some of your clothes there anyway." He reaches across the seat and grabs my hand. I don't know what to say, so I just stare forward. We arrive at his house in a short time, and he rushes around the car to open the door for me. I giggle lightly at his decorum, but my laugh turns into a shriek as he hooks his arm under my knees and scoops me into his arms. I laugh more and he smiles at me, beginning to carry me up the walkway to his house.

"What are you doing?" I ask between bursts of giggles.

"Isn't this what American men do?" I laugh more and slap his chest lightly.

"Yes, but after he marries the woman, not rescues her from drowning." His mouth forms and "O" as he begins to understand. He shrugs none the less.

"Oh well. Close enough." He smiles at me before turning the knob of the front door. He takes one step into the house before setting me lightly onto my bare feet. I stand in the doorway, gaping at his house. It's not as large as some men with a bank account as large as his, but it's much larger than the house I lived in back in Virginia and the apartment I had lived in just weeks ago. All the wood is a dark shade, and the walls are painted in colors varying from white to deep red, depending on the room. To the left is a kitchen, with the same dark wood, a large island in the center, and numerous large cabinets. To the right is a wooden stair case. I turn around to see that Damon has disappeared back to the car, so I begin to ascend the stairs. My fingers trail along the dark mahogany banister as I look at the abundant pictures lining the walls. I recognize the people; Damon's family. There's a picture of his parents on their wedding day, when Damon was born and when Stefan was born. There's a lot of pictures of the brothers, Damon holding Stefan shortly after he was born, the boys on Christmas, numerous pictures of the boys on their first day of school in almost every grade. Damon and Stefan in high school; he looks the same, just younger. And a bit happier. Damon and his parents. Stefan and their parents. Then there's a picture of Damon with a tall, broad, familiar and blonde man. I recognize him from one of the playoff games I covered of Roma vs. AC Milan. Matt Donovan. He a handsome man, but does not compare to Damon. I climb to the top of the stairs to find the top floor smaller than I had expected, but still considerably large. I pick my way along the hallway, peeking through open doors to find a bathroom, an office, a room full of weights and training equipment, the room full of his family's things, a couple doors I assume are the linen and storage closets, and then the incredibly large master bedroom. I gape at the size of the room, which is more than twice the size of the room I had back home in Mystic.

"I don't have a guest bedroom." Damon's voice startles me and I jump a foot in the air before turning to him. He's casually leaning against the banister and the end of the hall where there is a small space to look out over the bottom floor. He must have been watching me for longer than I thought. "I never had someone that was alive to come stay here, so I converted all the extra bedrooms to an office, my weight room and the room with my family's things in it." I smile sadly at him before walking down the long, barren hall to him.

"It's alright." I say, stopping in front of him. I take his hands and intertwine his fingers with mine. "You're letting me stay in your home. Which, I may add is bigger than both homes I've lived in combined." He laughs softly at this. "I could never ask you for more than that."

"I'm sure you could." He says teasingly. I giggle softly and he pulls me into a hug before pulling back abruptly.

"Something wrong, Damon?" I ask as he pinches either side of his nose. He smirks at me.

"You smell _orribile_."

"Orribile?" I cock my head to one side, confused.

"Think about it, Elena." I think for a second before I figure it out. I smack his arm.

"You hugged me at the hospital and didn't seem to have a problem with the way I smelled then!" He chuckles.

"That was right after I thought I was going to lose you forever. Now that I know I'm not going to lose you again anytime soon, I know you need a shower. You smell like stagnant pond water." I stick my tongue out at him, and he simply laughs and takes my hand, leading me down the hall to the master bedroom. I gaze around at the large room, but am forced to move when he tugs at my hand. I roll my eyes and follow him into the large bathroom. When I enter, I see my hairbrush, dryer, toothpaste, face wash, and all my 'beauty' products sitting on the marble counter. I look wide-eyed at Damon. "Bonnie dropped them off before she left. Your clothes are in my closet as well, and there's a couple drawers of your things in that dresser over there." He points out the door to the dark cabinet set against the wall. I shake my head slightly. He turns the water on as I jump up onto the counter and begin brushing my teeth. He moves from the large shower to my spot on the counter, standing between my legs and resting his hands lightly on my thighs. I smile at him around the toothbrush, and he laughs at the similarity to the moment in Mystic with Jeremy.

"Do you miss him?" He asks, rubbing my legs. I spit into the sink and rinse my mouth before answering.

"Yeah. I do. A lot. Besides Bonnie and Caroline, Jeremy was my best friend growing up. He was my escort when I won Miss Mystic Falls because Tyler ditched me to hook up with some random girl. I would say that you have no idea how much I miss him, but I think you have a better idea than I do." I smile sadly at him and he returns the same smile.

"Yeah, I think I do too. Stefan was my best friend too. We didn't have very many friends beside each other." I lean down and place a kiss onto his full lips, and he sighs before responding. I frame his faces with my hands and he wraps his arms around my waist to pull me towards the edge of the counter and closer to him. He pulls back and smiles at me. "I'm glad to know you finally forgive me, but you really need to shower, _cara mia._" I roll my eyes as he moves away from the counter so I can jump down. He places a kiss to my temple before leaving me alone. I strip down and step into the shower, letting the warm water relax my knotted muscles, and washing the grime and sweat from my hair. After about half an hour, I step out and wrap a towel tightly around my body, brush my hair and tie it into a loose pony tail before emerging from the bathroom. I dress in a pair of black shorts, a sports bra and a deep purple NYU tank top, choosing to stay barefoot. I skip down the stairs to find Damon in the kitchen. He's bent over the counter, kneading something, causing the hard muscles in his back, shoulders and arms to ripple under the strain. I lean against the nearest counter, watching him work. The sound of the glass, which I knocked off the counter by accident, shattering on the ground and spilling some kind of bourbon on the floor causes him to turn around. My heart beat races as I scramble to find a towel to clean it up. I find one on the island, grab it, and being mopping up the amber liquid. I hear Damon chuckle deeply behind me before crouching down next to me on the ground. He picks up the pieces of the glass while I mumble apologizes. He turns his body slightly to throw the glass away in the trash before turning back to me.

"Elena!" He says, grabbing my wrist to calm me down. "It's ok. I have plenty of glasses where that came from, trust me." I smile at my stupidity.

"What are you doing, anyway?" I ask as we walk to where he was working on the counter. He grabs my waist firmly and picks me up to place me on the counter next to where he is working.

"Making bread."

"You know how to make homemade bread?"

"I know how to make lots of homemade food, Elena."

"Really?" I ask, practically squealing. He laughs.

"Yes, I do. My mother taught me to cook when I was young. She told me that the way to a woman's heart," he says, standing in front of me, poking the spot of my sternum that my heart lays under. "Is not through diamonds, but through her stomach." He says, tickling me.

"Well, she was one hundred percent right." I say, giggling. He ceases tickling me and turns back to his work. We're silent for a few moments before he speaks again.

"You know those were her pieces of jewelry, si?"

"Hmm?" I ask, tearing my eyes away from his rippling muscles.

"That necklace, that ring, that bracelet, and those earrings. Those were my mother's." My heart sinks as I think of what I did with the pieces of jewelry. I hope he didn't find out I just shoved them into the back of a drawer. "You know, If you didn't like them, all you had to do is send them back to me."

"I'm so sorry, Damon. I like the jewelry, I really do, I was just mad at you, and didn't want to wear them at the time."

"Good." He smiles before disappearing. He returns seconds later holding the necklace. He walks up to me, and hooks the pendant around my neck, stepping back to admire it. "_Perfetto._" He whispers in a deep voice, stepping back to me and pulling me down for a kiss. He pulls me closer to him yet again, and I lock my arms around his neck. I moan softly as his tongue pushes its way into my mouth, prying my mouth open and running along my teeth. My legs tighten against his sides and he lets out a sound that resembles a growl into my mouth. He pulls away again, far too soon, rests his forehead on mine and draws designs on my back with his finger tips. "_Ti amo, _Elena. So much." I smile and let out a breathy laugh.

"_Ti amo, troppo."_ I respond. His eyes widen at my use of Italian.

"That was amazing, where did you learn that?" He asks, pulling back from me, but remaining between my legs.

"There's this couple at my work who make out in the breakroom all the time. I hear them say that a lot." We both laugh hysterically.

"Well, creepy couple or not, that was perfect." He looks pensive.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You do know what _ti amo_ means, si?" I nod. "Well, it's true. And I want everyone to know it, and I intend to. The team is going on a rest of Europe and American tour, playing scrimmages with local teams. I want you to come with me." My eyes grow wide.

"D-damon, I don't think I can." He smile fades.

"And why not?" He asks, trying to hold his emotions back.

"I have to work, Damon. I can't just leave the paper, and I have to make money. I can't have you supporting me entirely."

"You don't understand, do you?" He asks, sounding somewhat angry. "I love you. So much it scares me. I want to support you. I want to take you out shopping and buy you everything you want. I want to buy new things for my house if it would make you happy. I want to put rings on this finger," He grabs the ring finger of my left hand. "So badly. And as for your job, I can find you a better one. At a better paper. Just please, come with me, Elena." His eyes bore into mine, water lining the blue irises. I sigh.

"Fine. I'll go with you."

"Really?" He asks, beginning to smile.

"Really." I smile. His smile spreads across his face and he lifts me off the counter, spinning me around.

"Fantastic. We leave in 2 days."

"That's not nearly enough time to pack." I tease. He laughs, and turns back to tend to the bread.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there ya go. Chapter 9 is up. Sorry I couldn't get more chapters up as of late, the last couple weeks have been crazy, stressing and somewhat depressing. I'm now officially a junior, and now I get to spend the summer playing nothing but soccer. Whee. This should be interesting. **

**For those of you that actually read my rants at the end of every chapter, I have a question to pose for you all. I was listening to some country (don't shoot me) music that I like today while reading a story and I was thinking: isn't Carrie Underwood's song "Cowboy Casanova" like Damon's theme song? Minus the cowboy part. And the misery part. But aside from that, I would agree with my statement. What do you guys think?**

**I have one more chapter after this, then the epilogue! Stick with me guys! **

**XOXO, AllIWantIsEverything**


	10. An Offer She Can't Refuse

**Here's another chapter! Here we go! wheeee. That's my Jenna Marbles moment of the day, for those of you who know who she is. If you don't, go on Youtube and look up 'I Hate Being A Grownup.' You'll enjoy it. **_  
_

* * *

_2 Months Later ~ England after touring Spain and France._

Damon and I walk hand in hand up to the stadium before Milan's friendly against Manchester City, Barclay Premier League Champions. A couple of the reporters stop him for questioning.

"Mr. Salvatore!" Damon turns to the reporter closest to me on the left. Damon smiles warmly at the man, but he simply jumps into his short interview. "How did it feel to score that winning goal?"

"It felt, amazing. Like nothing I've ever felt before. I actually didn't know the ball went in the goal until Ibrahimovic jumped on me, then everyone else joined in. There was still about 30 seconds left in the game, but even Abbiati came up to the 18 from his goal. We were all beyond happy." He says, smiling genuinely and squeezing my hand. I squeeze back and keep my eyes forward.

"And you," the reporter says, turning to me. "You were one of the reporters that covered the game, correct?" I smile and nod. "What was the atmosphere at San Siro like?"

"It was incredible. Granted, there was a lot of drunk and annoying people, but you could really tell who the true fans are. There was a supporter group that sat behind one of the goals that flooded the field once the ref blew the final whistle. There was so much energy and genuine joy, both from the players and the fans, and that energy sustained for about a week or two after. You would walk down the streets of Milan and there would still be fans cheering and celebrating and still drinking. It was definitely beyond my expectations." He nods tersely and turns back to Damon.

"Mr. Salvatore, I've seen many pictures of you from your team's time in France and Spain with this lovely American on your arm. Can you enlighten me on your relationship?"

"Well, we met at the celebration right after the game. We continued to see each other after, and although we hit our bumps in the road, she forgave me for everything I did, intentional or not, and we're together now." He smiles. The reporter thanks us and we make our way into the stadium. He continues to hold my hand as we walk towards the locker room. He stops in front of the door.

"Well, this is my stop. I'll see you after the game, ok?" He says, releasing my hand and wrapping his arms lightly around my waist. I nod and smile. He leans down and kisses me, then deciding to lengthen the kiss a little. He wraps his arms more tightly around me and forces my lips to move against his. I comply quickly. Suddenly, someone claps Damon on the shoulder, causing him to jump up and bump his forehead against mine. I laugh loudly before looking up to find Zlatan Ibrahimovic grinning goofily at us. He is one of my favorite Milan players. He's extremely fun spirited and a good sport.

"Being a creep again, Zlatan?" I ask teasingly.

"Why shouldn't I?" He drawls in his Swedish accent. "You two are my favorite couple of the team." He adds, tossing his jacket at my face. Damon's arms remain around me as I pull the jacket from my shoulder and throw it back at him, effectively landing it on his head and covering his eyes. Damon laughs at the spectacle. Zlatan takes the jacket off his face, tossing it over his shoulder. "Let's go, Salvatore." He says, walking by us and ruffling his younger team mate's raven locks. Damon presses a quick kiss to my lips before sprinting down the tunnel after Ibrahimovic. Turning and seeing his fellow striker chasing after him at a quick pace, the Swede takes off down the tunnel as well. I giggle at the site before making my way to the box reserved for family of the players. I take my usual seat next to Ibrahimovic's partner Helena, and we both chat while we wait for the game to begin.

* * *

It proves to be a good game – a 3-3 tie, with Damon scoring 2 of the goals and assisting the other. He interviews with numerous reporters and speaks with Allegri before meeting me in the tunnel. He takes me back out to the field with him. I see that the crowd is still in the stands and the teams are still on the sideline. Damon walks me to the sideline where they do ceremonies and post game interviews. The man from Barclay's hands him a microphone, Damon smiles, then speaks.

"Hello, people of the Etihad." He says in his thick Italian accent. "First off, thank you for allowing my teammates and I to play here. It has been an honor to play one of the best teams in the English Premier League." He pauses, allowing for the crowd to cheer. When the noise dies down, he speaks again. "But, that is not the reason I speak to you now. As many of you may know, this lovely lady," he says, taking my hand. "Is my beautiful girl friend Elena Gilbert. She is an American reporter who works near Milan in Italy. And tonight, I have something to ask of her." He turns to me. I look at him, a confused look showing on my face. He just smiles at me before continuing. "Elena Marie Gilbert, since I met you almost 7 months ago, you have been the light of my life. Yes, we've had our ups and downs, dealing with some evils of my past, but for some reason, you've forgiven me. I know you talk a lot about how I literally saved your life, but you've saved mine as well, even if you don't notice it. What I'm trying to say Elena, is that I love you. And yes, I'm saying it in front of the 45,000 people here listening to me." He laughs softly, and the crowd laughs with him. "I love you Elena," he says, getting down on his right knee. I inhale a sharp breath, anticipating what is coming next. "Will you marry me?" He asks, holding out his hand to the side. Nothing happens. He turns to where his team is standing to glare at Zlatan, who is pretending to be asleep. Damon nods at Abiatti, who slaps him upside the head. Zlatan startles, before smirking and handing Damon a velvet box. Damon speaks into the mic again. "I'll get you back for that later, _amico,_" I burst out laughing and so does the crowd. He looks at me again, shaking his head. "Well, Elena?" He asks, opening the box to revel a large diamond. I smile before responding.

"Yes." I say simply, not wanting to get over emotional. He stands up and slips the ring on my finger, then wraps his arms around me and kisses me. I giggle into his lips as the people in the crowd cheer and whistle. Zlatan and Abiatti break us up, Abiatti lifting the smaller Damon on his shoulder, and Ibrahimovic lifting me onto his. I laugh uncontrollably as the crowd continues to cheer. I wave to people and shake hands with people in the front rows as they carry us down the tunnel. When we're in the locker room, the boys swarm Damon. They pour champagne and water on his head, drenching his raven locks. I laugh at the spectacle before something wet drenches me. I move my hair to find Zlatan smirking at me, holding an empty bottle of water. "Oh, it's on Swede boy." I say, beginning to chase him around the locker room like little children. Along the way, one of the players hands me a cup of ice, and when Zlatan finally stops for a breath, thinking he's lost me, I jump on his back and pour the ice down the back of his shirt. He squirms due to the cold, and holds my legs to keep me in place. He sprints at full pace down the hall with me laughing and squealing on his back. When he reaches Damon, who is still being attacked by his team mates, he drops me right into the center, fleeing the scene. "I'll get you back Swede!" I shout after him. He throws a thumb up in the air while he runs away. The boys finally let up their attack on Damon and make their way out of the locker room, leaving us alone. I laugh and he joins in. "They're insane." I say once I can control myself.

"Agreed." He says, sitting down on the bench next to me. "Are you happy, Elena?" He asks more seriously, taking my hand and fiddling with the newly placed diamond ring.

"You have no idea how happy I am, Salvatore." He smiles and kisses me lightly, before leading me out of the stadium and back to the hotel before our dinner with the team.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry. I realize this is really short, and it's been a little while since I updated. I realize that. I was going to post 2 weeks ago, then my cat went into emergency surgery and I've spent the past two weeks taking care of her. So yeah, hope you enjoy! I'll have the epilogue up sometime within the next week. I'm working on two new stories so it should be interesting. XOXO, AllIWantIsEverything**


	11. Epilogue

_6 Months Later _

I paced back and forth through the room. Bonnie and Caroline roll their eyes at me. I glare at them.

"What?" They both laugh.

"Relax, Elena." Caroline says. "Everything is perfect. I should know. I planned this whole thing." She hugs me tightly, and I take a deep breath. She touches my hair up before inspecting my dress. I knew it was the dress I wanted as soon as I saw it. It was floor length, strapless, but simple. The fabric twisted and tucked in a few places, with a dark brown ribbon tied around my ribcage. Bonnie had curled my hair and pinned the ringlets up, and Caroline had done my makeup modestly. Just then, Jeremy walks in the room. He was wearing a black suit with a brown vest underneath.

"Hey, Lena." He smiles at me, hugging me gingerly. Caroline had yelled at anyone who hugged me in my dress, afraid they would mess it or my hair and makeup up. "You look amazing." He says, tapping my nose like he used to when we were smaller.

"Thanks, Jer. You look pretty handsome yourself." I say, full on grabbing his nose. He scrunches his face up comically.

"Are you guys almost ready? Damon's kind of freaking out on the altar. He thinks you're going to back out."

I take a deep breath and nod, linking my arm through Jeremy's and following him out to the doors to the church. I take another deep breath, preparing myself. When the march starts to play, Jeremy tugs my arm lightly, leading me down the aisle. _Here we go. _I think.

I keep my eyes locked on Damon's as Jeremy and I walk. He smiles widely at me, and I smile back. As Jeremy gives my hand to Damon, I steal a glance at one of Damon's groomsmen, Ibrahimovic. He makes a childish face at me and I stick my tongue out at him. He crowd laughs as the priest begins the ceremony. It flies by, and before we realize it, he instructs us to recite our vows.

"I, Damon Salvatore, take you Elena Gilbert, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." He smiles at me as he slips the ring on my finger. I squeeze his hand and speak.

"I, Elena Gilbert, take you Damon Salvatore, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." I slide the thick platinum band onto his finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest interrupts our moment. He smiles at me before pulling me in for a passionate kiss. The crowd cheers.

It's then I realize that Damon and I are now bound forever. And I'm ok with that.

* * *

_10 Months Later _

I'm laying on the hospital bed, wearing one of the god-awful gowns and trying to catch my breath. Damon holds my hand tightly and encourages me to breath normally. I try not to snap at him, but I can't help it from time to time. The doctor comes in a few minutes later.

"Feeling any pain, Elena?" Dr. Fell asks as she reads over my charts. I shake my head. "Good, that means the epidural is working properly. Let's see how far along you are." She says as she takes a seat, examining me. "Well, Mrs. Salvatore, it looks like you'll be able to deliver soon, just let me go get the nurses and I'll be back in a few minutes." I nod. Damon looks at me with a worried look on his face.

"Are you ready, Elena?" He asks, stroking my hair.

"About as ready as I can be, Damon." I say reassuringly, squeezing his hand gently. "Honestly, I just want these kids out of me." I say. He laughs. Three months ago we found out we were having twins, a boy and a girl. Damon couldn't have been more thrilled about it. Two weeks later he decided to take time off of soccer to be with me. Zlatan and the boys even came to see me every once in a while.

Dr. Fell comes back a few minutes later.

"Alright, Salvatores. Ready to meet your children?" She asks, smiling. Both Damon and I smile and nod. "Ok, Elena, I'm going to need to push every time you feel a contraction, alright?" I nod. As I feel the muscles in my lower body contract, I begin to push. I squeeze Damon's hand, and I can see him wince out of the corner of my eye.

"Sorry." I pant out.

"It's ok." He says, kissing the crown of my head. "You're doing great. Keep going." I nod, pushing again.

"A couple more pushes, Elena." Dr. Fell orders. I push again and again, and the silence following my groans is pierced by the cries of a newborn. I am not allowed to dwell in and enjoy it though, as I am being ordered to push again. I continue to strangle Damon's hand, and, another 20 minutes of pushing later, the cries of our baby girl fill the air. I smile and lay back on the bed, closing my eyes momentarily while attempting to slow my breathing. A few moments later, Damon returns with two small bundles in his hands, one swaddled in a pink blanket, the other in blue. I sit up again, smiling. Damon hands me our daughter then sits next to me, holding our son.

"What should we name them?" He asks softly, allowing the baby boy to grasp onto his finger tightly. I ponder for a moment before responding.

"We should name him after your dad and Stefan, and her," I say, swiping my finger across my daughter's cheek. "After my mom and my aunt."

"I love that idea." He says, kissing my head. "How about Stefan Giuseppe Salvatore?" I smile and nod, turning to the little girl in my arms.

"And Jenna Miranda Salvatore." I say, and Jenna opens her eyes, revealing the same electric blue color as her father. I smile down at her. Damon leans over and presses a kiss to my temple.

* * *

_5 Years Later _

"Daddy!" Stefan whines. "Play fair!" I giggle softly as I sit on one of the swings hanging from a large tree in the backyard of our home while Damon plays soccer with Jenna and Stefan. Stefan has a reason to whine: his daddy really isn't playing fair. As Damon moves around the yard, he utilizes the skills and speed he uses in games against the top clubs in Italy and Europe. After a few more moments, Jenna grows tired of her father's teasing and walks over to me, climbing into my lap. I wrap my arms around her middle to keep her in place while we swing back and forth gently.

We both giggle as the boys play around, and Damon harasses Stefan in an unfair game of keep away. They eventually stumble over. Damon kisses me lightly as Stefan sits on the ground by my feet. I sigh happily.

Even though my life seemed like it wasn't looking up anytime soon, Damon somewhat saved me.

Sure, I got through the death of my parents alone, for the most part, but he had been my rock when Jenna died. And, although he broke my heart once, it all played out in the end.

Caroline and Tyler couldn't be happier. About 2 years after Damon and I's twins were born, Caroline had a daughter of her own, which she spoiled rotten. Tyler exceeded expectations and became a better father than anyone, even me, would have expected.

Bonnie and Jeremy married about a year ago. Everyone told them it was delayed, but Bonnie didn't care, and obviously neither did Jer. She's now 6 months pregnant with a baby girl.

Damon is still one of the top ranked players in Italy, and many tabloids rumor his transfer to bigger international clubs, such as Manchester City, Manchester United, and even Real Madrid or Barcelona. Damon denies them in every interview he gives, saying he does not want to move clubs because he does not want to leave the twins and I behind in Italy for almost a year while he goes away to play. Honestly, I wouldn't mind. I would follow him anywhere, 5 year old twins or not.

Life may seem difficult and unbearable, but, I promise you it gets better.

Oh, and I eventually did get the Swede back. Helena and the boys even helped me. When she was pregnant with their son, we faked her going into labor while Zlatan was out with the team. All the boys told him to leave it alone, telling him that she would be fine, causing his stress levels to shoot through the roof. He rushed back to their apartment to Helena and I watching a movie. When he questioned her water breaking, she looked at him and simply replied "I guess it was a false alarm." He almost fainted on the spot. Seconds later the boys came bursting in, laughing and clapping him on the back before joining Helena and I.

I'm still waiting for his revenge.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ THE WHOLE THING, I HAVE QUESTIONS FOR DELENA LOVERS. Hey guys, so I know I kind of suck right now. I haven't updated this story in like a month, but I got thrown through another whirlwind. Tournaments and injuries and homework and no sleep and distractions and broken phones and whatever kept me from writing this story for a while. Along with a computer crash and loss of content. **

**For those of you still awaiting the next chapter of Discovered Love, I'm super super sorry. I just can't get that one going right now, but, I have a semi-free weekend consisting of watching one my best friends play, and visiting with family, which means a lot of driving and a lot of time to brainstorm. **

**Next, for you Delena lovers, I've got another couple stories up my sleeve. One, I already have half written, and it kind of follows the story line of the show, just no supernatural beings, and they play a sport that isn't soccer. You'll see. But, in the meantime I have a few ideas to run by you Delena shippers. (These have been in the Notes app on my iPhone for who knows how long.)  
-My Fair Lady/Pygmalion, Delena style.  
-Elena Gilbert was simply driving down the freeway when she gets into an accident with bad-boy motorcyclist Damon Salvatore. He says he won't press charges on one condition: she becomes his live-in nurse. What will happen when they live in the same house for 8 months?  
-Beauty and the Beast, Delena style. **

**So, for those of you that read this, let me know, and I will be forever grateful. Thank you to those who have stuck with me even though I've been sucking at this lately. **

**XOXO, AllIWantIsEverything**


End file.
